Sad Story of Zutara Family
by Dheowl1
Summary: (Bad summary) Keluarga Zuko dan Katata adalah keluarga bahagia dan harmonis. Namun, gangguan dari Jet kepada Zuko membuat keluarga mereka hanya bisa bertahan sampai 7 tahun karena salah satu dari mereka sudah pergi. Namun, yang ditinggalkan ikut menyusul. Two shot. OOC. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Story of Zutara Family © Avatar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sad Story Of Zutara Family © Dheowl**

**Main character:**

**- Zuko**

**- Katara**

**- Zhuu**

**- Kira**

**(and other character)**

**Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/comfort, romance**

**Rate: M untuk Angst (myb)**

**Warning!**

**A/N: Zuko dan Katara adalah milik pencipta (Nickelodeon), Zhuu dan Kira adalah milik Author. Untuk yang tidak suka salah satu pair ini bergenre Angst, lebih baik jangan baca^^ Ntar nyesel sendiri:D No lemon!^.^)/**

**Fic ini : - Gajess, abalss, OOC, Typo(s), semi-canon, Alternative Universe, dll -**

**Hope you enjoy it Readers^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sisa-sisa rintikan hujan yang mengguyur Ba Sing Se masih membekas di setiap ujung daun. Lalu, berubah menjadi embun yang -bagaimana caranya- membentuk air seperti kaca-kaca di jendela rumah keluarga harmonis itu. Udara dingin masuk lewat sedikit celah dari jendela, membuat anak perempuan berambut coklat muda sebahu itu menggigil. Karena saking menggigilnya (mungkin), anak perempuan itu terbangun. Menyadari Ibunya tak ada disampingnya, ia berteriak memanggil-manggil Ibunya.

"Mom! Mom!" teriaknya agak lantang, sehingga saudara laki-lakinya terusik. Anak laki-laki bergaya jabrik itu memukul lengan saudara perempuannya dengan malas-malasan.

"Hee~ Kira! Mengganggu saja, sana pergi aku mau tidur!" Dengan gaya mengesalkan, ia menguap lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Kening Kira berkerut.

"Hei kau, Zhuu, kau pikir ini kamar siapa? Ini kamarku, tahu!" Kira menjulurkan lidahnya -mengejek saudaranya itu.

Zhuu mengintip dari setengah matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Ini kamar kita, bodoh!"

Kira tertawa mengejek. "Lihatnya, seberapa banyak barangku daripada barangmu? Ini kamarku. Hanya saja kau penakut, padahal kau sudah punya kamar sendiri, wlekk!"

Zhuu emosi. "Hei kau!" Zhuu bangkit dari kasurnya. "Beraninya kau-"

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti, karena tiba-tiba Ibu mereka, Katara (masih terlihat cantik) melerainya.

"Yaampun, Anak Ibu, pagi-pagi sudah berantem. Sudah sudah, Zhuu, Kira!" Katara tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kira yang mirip dirinya. Saat dirinya berantem dengan Zuko, Katara berekspresi (wajah dan tubuh) seperti Kira. Ternyata sifatnya menurun juga.

"Aa Zhuu yang memulai duluan, Bu!" seru Kira menunjuk-nunjuk Zhuu. "Anak penakut ini... whoo... Hihihi!"

Perempatan kecil muncul didahi Zhuu. "Aku tidak penakut! Hanya saja-"

Katara berdehem. "Ehem! Sudah, Ibu masih harus kedapur, lebih baik kalian cuci muka dan bersiap ke ruang makan." Setelah berkata begitu, Katara meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku duluan, penakut!"

"He-hei curang!"

...

"Ada apa, Katara?" Zuko yang harus masih menunggu Mi Ramennya matang, heran melihat Katara.

"Biasalah, Zuzu,anak kita berantem lagi. Haha, Kira ternyata menuruni sifatku yang... Yah lupakan saja -heh." Katara salah tingkah. Zuko hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan mengaduk ramen.

Makanan yang sudah jadi Katara bawa ke meja makan. Terlihat, Kira dan Zhuu masih bertengkar secara sembunyi- sembunyi. Katara tersenyum, kembali ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit, semua masakan sudah siap. Zuko datang terakhir, membawakan sepanci Mi.

"Makanan siap!" serunya. "Selamat makan!" Langsung, Kira dan Zhuu berebut mengambil makanan.

"He-hei aku dulu, bodoh!"

"Lebih baik aku dulu, penakut!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Zuko dan Katara hanya bisa _speechless _melihat anak mereka. Tingkahnya sama seperti saat mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Hei, anak Ayah tidak boleh berantem dong! Sini, Ayah ambilkan." Zuko mengambil centong nasi yang dipegang Zhuu, mengambil dua centong besar nasi yang masing-masing diberikan ke mangkuk mereka.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Katara hanya bisa tersenyum. Betapa harmonisnya keluarga ini. Rasanya, hanya ia yang memiliki keluarga sempurna seperti ini. Hah, terlalu naif.

"Oh ya, Ayah," Zhuu bicara dengan mulut penuh nasi. Kira menegurnya. "Hei penakut, telan dulu nasimu!"

Zhuu tak menghiraukannya. "Glek -Yah, setelah Ayah pulang dari kantor, ajarkan aku pengendalian api, dong, Yah! Ya? Kumohon~ Sekarang ini jarang sekali Ayah mengajarkanku..."

Sesaat Katara dan Zuko berpandangan. Sudah akhir-akhir ini, kan, Zuko pulang larut malam. Kenapa Anaknya masih berharap? Katara sendiri juga masih heran kenapa suaminya ini sering pulang malam.

"Em, Zhuu..."

"Ayah, kumohon!" Zhuu memohon dengan begitunya. Zuko hanya menghela.

"Baiklah kalau mau maunya begitu. Tapi, nanti Paman Aang akan datang bersama Bibk Toph, jadi kalian belajar dengan mereka, ya? Tapi hati-hati," bujuk Zuko. Zhuu tersenyum. "Baiklah Ayah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Zhuu dan Kira melonjak. "Itu pasti paman Aang dan Bibi Toph!" Mereka berlari membukakan pintu. Katara dan Zuko hanya tersenyum, sambil membereskan piring mereka. Sedetik ia melihat jam, lalu berpaling kearah Zuko.

"Sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya segera pergi ke kantor, Sayang." saran Katara. "Aku akan siap-siap." Katara mengangguk dan mencuci piring.

"Paman! Nanti ajarkan Zhuu mengendalikan api, ya? Ayah sudah membolehkan kok." rayu Aang. Aang menyengir. "Tentu saja, Zhuu." Zhuu menyeriangi.

Sokka tiba-tiba saja masuk dari pintu luar, mengagetkan semuanya.

"Zhuu, Kira! Kubawakan _fire corn_, mau?" Zhuu dan Kira langsung menyerobot.

"Hei kalian berdua harus lebih sopan dong, Zhuu dan Kira sayang..." Katara tiba-tiba saja datang membawa beberapa teh bersama Zuko."

Zuko menyapa tamu mereka. "Apa kabar kalian bertiga?" sapanya.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri Zuko?" tanya Aang. Zuko tersenyum. "Baik, baik. Tenang saja." Zuko melemparkan senyum yang berarti pada Aang -tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali yang bersangkutan. Aang mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat dulu. Baik-baik dirumah, Zhuu dan Kira." Zuko melambaikan tangan.

_"Byebye~" Z_huu dan Kira melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Nah, Paman, ayo kita berlatih pengendalian api!"

...

"Selamat pagi, Zuko."

Para Staff dikantor Zuko menyapanya dengan ramah. Zuko balas menyapa. Setelah tidak ada yang menyapa, Zuko masuk ke kantornya.

"Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar." Zuko berdoa sendiri.

"Zuko."

Zuko terdiam. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Zuko mendengus.

"Ada masalah apalagi, Jet? Bukankah sudah kubilang kita-"

Musuh Zuko selama ini -Jet- menyela, "Masalah diantara kita belum selesai, selagi kau belum menyerahkan Katara kepadaku."

Zuko berusaha menahan emosi. Masalah diantar mereka memang Katara, sudah berlangsung lama. Jet selalu menginginkan Katara, tapi Katara memilih Zuko. Jadilah Jet dendam pada Zuko, dan ia melakukan berbagi cara untuk merebut Katara darinya. Dan selama inipun, Zuko selalu berhasil melindungi keluarganya.

"Dengar. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Katara kepada orang yang salah. Kukatakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Katara memilihku. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk tidak memilihmu dan-"

Jet menendang kursi, berjalan maju. "Cukup! Sudah muak aku dengan alasan basimu. Kutantang kau nanti, setelah kerjaanmu selesai, jam delapan. Awas kau." Jet menatap Zuko dengan penuh dendam -beda dengan Zuko yang membalasnya dengan tatapan tenang. Jet meninggalkan Zuko.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, menghubungkan fikirannya dengan Aang -Zuko dan Aang memiliki hubungan bertukar fikiran (entah apa namanya).

_"Aang, this is about Jet again..."_

...

"Hah, hah -aku capai, Paman. Istirahat dulu ya!" seru Zhuu ngos-ngosan. Aang mengangguk, lalu berniat berbalik menuju dapur. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika tersambung dengan fikiran Zuko.

_"Aang, this is about Jet again..."_

_"Jet? Ada apa? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"_

_"Dia tak henti-hentinya mencari masalah denganku yang masih berhubungan dengan Katara. Dia menantangku tadi, jam 8 setelah pekerjaanku selesai-"_

_"Zuko, kalau kau terus menyanggupi tantangannya, dia tak akan jera-jeranya. Dan lama-lama Katara akan curiga, dan mengiranya kau selingkuh. Apa perlu-"_

_"Jangan. Biarkan aku sendiri yang memberitahunya kapan saja. Dia percaya padaku kok."_

_" ..."_

_"Aang, jam 8 susul aku. Dibelakang kantor."_

_"Baiklah."_

Aang membuka matanya. "Jet selalu mencari masalah..."

"Ada apa dengan Jet, Aang?" Aang terkejut melihat Katara datang. Aang salah tingkah. "Tidak apa-apa, Katara. Oh, aku boleh minta air minum?"

.

.

.

"Zuko? Kau dipanggil pak Manager."

Zuko menoleh. Ia mengangguk. "Eng -tapi, ada Jet disana..."

Zuko tersentak. "Jet?"

Ty Lee mengangguk. "B-baiklah aku permisi dulu." Zuko mengangguk. Ia membereskan pekerjaannya, lalu berjalan menuju Kantor Manager.

'Toktok'

"Masuk." Manager Zuko itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Zuko masuk, dan melihat Jet duduk berhadapan dengan manager. Kursi disampingnya pasti untuknya. Jadilah Zuko duduk disitu.

"Em, begini. Aku sudah menganggap kalian berdua kepercayaanku. Jadi, aku percaya pada kalian, dan aku akan menugaskan kalian untuk berangkat ke Negara Api untuk menyeleksi beberapa calon staff disini. Apa kalian bisa?" jelas Manager, dan menanyakannya.

Zuko terdiam lama. Semoga Jet tidak menyusun rencana jahatnya lagi.

Jet menjawab, "Ya, saya bisa, Pak. Tapi, kita perlu jawaban dari Zuko dulu." Jet menoleh kearah Zuko, memberinya tatapan bersahabat -tapi Zuko tahu itu hanya berbohong belaka.

"Ya. Saya bisa. Tapi, apakah kita boleh membawa teman, Pak?" tanya Zuko memastikan. "Oh, tentu saja boleh. Bahkan, itu perlu untuk membantu satu sama lain." kata Manager. Zuko tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Zuko keluar dari ruangan. Namun, ia menunggu Jet.

"Kau lupa ya, tantanganmu tadi?" kata Zuko saat Jet keluar. Jet menghadap Zuko. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Zuko. Tantangan dipercepat. Kutunggu kau." Zuko diam saja. Ia akan memastikan sesuatu.

.

Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Zuko mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

Sebelum ini, Jet sudah menunggu Zuko datang. Pasti Zuko datang, karena ia akan memastikan sesuatu.

Jet tersenyum sinis. Ia memposisikan kuda-kuda, lalu ia kepalkan tangannya, dan menembakkan api ke arah Zuko! Oh, darimana Jet mempelajari itu?

Zuko -yang masih tercengang- menghindari api itu. Ternyata benar yang diduganya. Jet bisa mengendalikan api. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini -tapi ia enyahkan perasaan itu.

"Darimana kau mempelajari itu, Jet?!" Zuko bertanya penuh selidik. Jet tertawa jahat. "Gahahaha, kau tak perlu tahu, Zuko. Yang penting, aku bisa meng-HANCURKANMU!" Jet berlari kearah Zuko, menembak-nembakkan api kearahnya. Zuko dengan sigap menghindar dan sesekali menepis juga menembak.

"Tapi kau tak bisa ini, kan?" Zuko membuat petirnya. Jet terkejut, dan ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Terlalu lambat.

"Hyaa-argh!" Jet berusaha menepis petir dengan apinya, tapi ia tak bisa menepis semuanya. Jet tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aku menang," kata Zuko. "Lagi."

Zuko berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Jet yang menatap bengis ke arahnya.

...

"Selamat malam -aku pulang!" seru Zuko, yang disambut dengan pelukan anaknya, dan ucapan "Selamat datang" dari Katara dan mencium singkat bibir suaminya itu.

"Zhuu dan Kira memaksakan diri untuk makan malam denganmu. Maklum saja, Zuko, mereka jarang melihatmu dimalam hari." jelas Katara maklum.

Zuko tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Ibu memasak makanan yang enak, bukan?"

Zhuu dan Kira mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masakan Ibu selalu enak!"

Zuko pun mengiring Zhuu dan Kira ke meja makan diikuti Katara dibelakangnya. Setelah duduk, Katara membuka isi panci.

"Ibu baru mencoba belajar memasak masakan Jepang, jadi kuharap rasanya tidak buruk," kata Katara. "Ayo -dimakan Ayah, Zhuu, Kira."

Mereka mengambil secentong nasi, dan mengambil masing-masing piring yang memang sudah disediakan Katara.

"B-bagaimana? Enak, tidak?" Katara meminta pendapat mereka. "Woah, ini masakan terbaik yang pernah kau buat, Katara!" seru Zuko.

Katara tersenyum ceria. "Ah, benarkah? Wah senangnya! Habiskan, ya."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka makan, Zhuu dan Kira sudah tidur. Zuko berniat menyampaikan yang tadi Managernya katakan.

"Katara, aku ingin bicara." kata Zuko setelah sampai kamar. Mereka bersender diatas kasur.

"Baiklah, ada apa, Zuko?" tanya Katara.

Zuko berdehem sebentar. "Begini, tadi Managerku memanggilku. Ia ingin aku dan rekan kerjaku lainnya untuk menyeleksi calon staff baru di Negara Api untuk bekerja dikantor. Aku akan membawa Aang ikut serta bersamaku karena, hanya dia yang bisa dipercaya. Aku akan berangkat besok lusa dan pulang 3 hari kemudian,"jelas Zuko. "Apa kau... Tak keberatan?"

Katara tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh wajah Zuko. "Tentu tidak, Zuko. Ini kan pekerjaanmu. Aku tak pernah melarangmu kan, jika menyangkut pekerjaan?"

Zuko ikut tersenyum. Bersyukur istrinya sangat pengertian.

.

.

.

Dari tadi malam, Katara tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa resah sekali, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia coba enyahkan, namun tidak bisa.

Jadilah, pagi sekali Katara membangunkan suaminya itu.

"Zuko? Zuko, bangunlah." Katara mengguncang sedikit tubuh Zuko, namun Zuko langsung bangun.

"Ada apa Katara~" Zuko menjawab dengan suara ngantuk. "Kau sakit?"

Katara tiba-tiba saja menangis -sebelumnya berkaca-kaca dulu, "Zuko, maafkan aku sebelumnya, tapi bisa kau batalkan saja perjalananmu besok?" mohon Katara gusar. "Aku... Punya perasaan tak enak dengan ini, dan daritadi aku tak bisa tidur memikirkannya."

Zuko berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. "Perasaan? _Feeling_, maksudmu?" Zuko memastikan. Katara mengangguk.

Zuko tertawa kecil. "Ayolah Katara. Feeling tak selalu benar, kok. Dulu saja-"

"Tapi _feeling _seorang istri atau ibu kemungkinan besar -besar sekali!- selalu benar!" Katara tak tahan lagi. Ia makin menangis. Zuko hanya diam saja, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Namun, ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Katara, aku tahu kau benar. Dan -baiklah aku akan meminta Manager-ku untuk memajukan jadwal pulang satu hari,"

Dan kebetulan saja, ada dering panggilan masuk dari Managernya. "Kebetulan," kata Zuko.

"Ya, hallo, Pak?"

"_Zuko, maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini. Ada kabar tentang kemajuan jadwal pulang. Kita akan disana selama 2 hari saja. Kau -belum berkemas kan?"_

"Ah, iya -iya tak apa-apa, Pak. Soalnya istriku merasa khawatir dan awalnya ia ingin aku membatalkannya."

Managernya terdiam sebentar. _"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin. Tapi, hanya kau dan Jet yang bisa kupercaya. Baiklah, aku tunggu besok, ya, Zuko."_

"Ya, Pak."

Setelah itu, Zuko terdiam. Akan ada apa, sebenarnya? Kenapa istrinya dan Managernya merasa seperti... Tidak! Jangan menebak hari esok dengan fikiran ngawur seperti itu.

"Ya, Katara. Aku akan pulang 2 hari kemudian. Tenanglah," Zuko menenangkan Katara. Ia memeluknya.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya..." _

_..._

Siangnya, Aang datang membawa beberapa pasang pakaian. Ia berencana untuk menginap ditempat Zuko.

"Zuko, apa kau yakin kau akan ikut?" tanya Aang ragu. Satu lagi orang yang ragu. Zuko mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Zuko balik.

"Tidak ap-apa, cuma kan kau bersama dengan," Aang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Jet," lirih suara Aang.

"Jet gampang, Aang."

Aang diam saja. Kemudian, Katara membawakan keduanya Teh hijau.

"Diminum dulu, Aang. Zuko." Katara mempersilakan. "Terimakasih." Aang langsung meminumnya.

"Oh, kelihatannya kau mau menginap ya? Kau membawa tas begitu." tanya Katara.

"Ah, iya. Supaya tidak repot. Hehehe," Aang tertawa kecil.

Dan hari itu dipenuhi dengan keceriaan. Namun perasaan tidak enak Katara masih ada.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Aang?" Zuko masuk ke kamar Aang. Mereka akan berangkat hari ini.

"Ya, semua sudah siap!" serunya sambil membawa koper. Mereka lalu keluar, dan melihat Katara sudah berada didekat pintu. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

"Katara, aku tak akan lama kok. Tenang saja, jangan sedih begitu, dong." Zuko mengecup pelan bibir Katara. Dan ia memeluknya.

"Oh, ya, mana Zhuu dan Kira?" tanya Aang.

"Mereka masih tidur." jawab Katara singkat. "Akan kuberitahu nanti kalau kau hanya bekerja, Zuko."

"Ya... Baiklah, Katara."

"Pastikan kau pulang cepat saat hari Anniv pernikahan kita lusa, Zuko." Katara tersenyum kecil.

Zuko agak terkejut. Oh, dia lupa kalau lusa itu hari anniv pernikahannya. Semoga ia selamat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Zuko, Aang." Katara melambaikan tangan pelan.

"_I love you,_ Katara."

Entah karena apa, Katara menangis. "_I love you,too_."

"Kita berangkat, Katara."

Katara mengangguk. Lalu menutup pintu saat sosok mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi. Ia menghapus airmatanya, berusaha tegar.

Saat ia akan melangkah ke kamar mandi, terdengar gedoran pintu dari luar

"Katara! Katara!" Seperti suara Sokka. Kenapa panik begitu.

"Sokka? Kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Katara setelah melihat raut wajah Sokka dan Toph khawatir.

"Kami khawatir tentangmu, Katara!" Toph menjawab. "Dan -maaf merepotkan- tapi bolehkah kami menginap sampai Zuko pulang? Entah kenapa, aku khawatir padamu saat Zuko tak ada dirumah, Katara." Sokka menjelaskan. Katara -sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi ia membolehkan mereka menginap.

"Ibu!" Kira dan Zhuu bebarengan berlari kearah Ibunya. "Lho, ada Paman Sokka dan Bibi Toph. Sedang apa?" tanya Zhuu.

"Kami akan menginap disini sampai Ayahmu pulang -ouch!" Toph menyikut Sokka, dan melihat Zhuu dan Kira menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Ibu, Ayah memangnya kemana?" Nada suara Kira bersedih. Ia menatap Sokka sebentar.

"Ah, Ayahmu hanya bekerja kok. Gak kemana-mana. Tapi ia akan pulang larut -larut sekali. Jadi, Paman dan Bibi akan menemani kalian disini." jelas Katara mencari akal. Sesekali ia melirik Sokka sebal.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian berlatih pengendalian api. Kalian ingin hebat seperti Ayahmu,kan?" bujuk Katara. Zhuu dan Kira berseri-seri.

"Ya!" Zhuu dan Kira berlari ke halaman belakang.

"Sokka, Toph, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan, sebenarnya. _Feeling_-ku tak enak dengan keberangkatan Zuko ini. Walaupun Aang ikut serta, namun aku hanya khawatir terhadap Zuko." jelasnya.

"Anehnya, aku juga." kata Toph. Sokka mengangguk. "Ada apa, ya. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi -auw!" Sokka -kedua kalinya- memegangi pingganggnya yang disikut Toph lagi.

"Jangan asal bicara kau!" tegur Toph. "Belum tentu, kan?"

Katara melerai. "Toph, Sokka benar. Apa ini tidak aneh? Kita -sekeluarga- merasa khawatir. Bahkan Aang dan managernya pun juga." beritahunya.

Sokka melebarkan matanya. "Ya Tuhan..."

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Zuko..."

...

Malamnya, tiba-tiba saja Kira dan Zhuu menangis bersama (?). Katara yang mendengar itu dari kamar sebelah, buru-buru mengecek keadaan Zhuu dan Kira -bersama Sokka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Duh, kenapa ini..." Katara sangat kewalahan. Sokka meraba dahi mereka.

"Ya ampun! Panas sekali mereka. Katara! Katara. Kompres, kompres-" Sokka panik sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sokka. Aku masih ada air dari Kutub Selatan dan masih bisa kugunakan,"Katara dengan tenang mengobati anak-anaknya. Tak luput dari penglihatan Sokka airmata Katara menetes.

"_Pasti Katara sedang memikirkan Zuko.._." fikir Sokka sedih. "_Aku berharap tidak ada apa-apa..._"

Setelah dirasa selesai mengobati anaknya, Katara dan Sokka keluar. Katara tak langsung masuk kamarnya, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menangis.

Sokka menghampirinya. "Katara..."

"Sokka aku takut..." Katara memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku takut, ada apa-apa dengan Zuko..."

"Ssh, jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Coba kau hubungi dia?" saran Sokka. Katara menggeleng. "Dia tidak diperbolehkan membawa ponsel atau alat komunikasi apapun."

Sokka duduk disamping Katara, memeluk Adik kesayangannya itu. "Sudahlah, Katara. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lusa dia juga akan pulang."

Katara hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis dipelukan Kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Zuko dan Aang bersama Jet melaksanakan tugas dari kantor. Hari ini, mereka akan pulang. Maka, mereka mengepak barang bawaan mereka pulang.

"Kuharap Katara menyiapkan kejutan untukku," Zuko berkata jahil. Aang tertawa.

Tidak ada yang tahu Jet sedang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

"K_au tidak akan melihatnya, Zuko, jika itu benar..."_

...

Sementara itu, Katara -menghabiskan waktu- menghias kue anniversary mereka. Ia pintar juga menghias. Selesai menghias, Katara menancapkan lilin berbentuk angka 7, menandakan sudah 7 tahun pernikahan mereka. Ia sumutkan lilin ditangkainya.

"Zuko akan meniup ini, sebagai ucapan selamat datang."

.

.

.

Pesawat delay. Membuat Zuko dan Aang merasa bosan. Namun Je tidak begitu. Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jahat.

"Masih sepuluh menit. Zuko lebih baik kita sarapan dulu." Aang mengajak Zuko. "Daritadi kita belum sarapan."

Zuko menyetujui ucapan Aang. Ia berpaling kearah Jet. "Jet kau mau ikut?"

Jet tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak mau menjawab, tapi dia masih sibuk dengan pikiran jahatnya.

"Hei Jet!" Zuko membuatnya tersentak. "A-ah ada apa?!" jawabnya kasar.

"Mau ikut sarapan atau tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Jet menggeleng. "Baiklah. Kami sarapan dulu." Aang dan Zuko bangkit.

"Tch," Jet mendengus.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar dari pengeras suara pesawat akan datang. Zuko dan Aang sweatdrop, dan kembali membawa tasnya masing-masing.

Mereka sudah berada dipesawat. Setelah menaruh barang-barang, mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing. Pesawat itu hanya berawak sedikit. Hanya para staff kantor.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesawat lepas landas. Jet terlihat menghitung-hitung waktu. Membuat Aang curiga.

Setelah 30 menit lepas landas, Jet berdiri, tanpa ada gerakan mencurigakan. Setelah 10 detik hanya berdiri, Jet tiba-tiba saja menembakkan api kearah Zuko. Aang yang menyadari itu, menepis api itu.

"Jet kau sudah gila! Ini dipesawat! Kau membahayakan semua staff!" gertak Aang. Zuko bangkit.

"Kau mau cari masalah lagi denganku, Jet?" Zuko berkata dingin. Jet mendengus.

"Iya untuk sekarang. Tapi untuk kedepannya, tidak akan terjadi lagi!" Jet menembakkan api ke seluruh bagian pesawat, membuat pesawat oleng dan mengeluarkan asap. Para staff disitu panik ketakutan.

"Jet kau gila!"

"Aang, bawa semua penumpang terjun dengan anginmu! Biar aku yang menangani Jet." Zuko merentangkan tangannya. Aang mengangguk.

Aang menjebol pintu darurat, lalu turun membentuk bola angin. "Semua! Masuk ke bola ini! Kalian akan selamat!" Mau tak mau mereka turun saja demi keselamatan mereka.

"Maumu apa, Jet?" Zuko bertanya lagi. "Sialan kau. Selalu membuatku kerepotan."

"Aku ingin..." Jet menggantung ucapannya. "Katara!" Jet berlari kearah Zuko, menembakkan api -seperti _Agni Kai._ Membuat seluruh bagian pesawat oleng.

Zuko -yang sempat terpleset- berhasil berdiri dan menebaskan api kearah Jet sebagai balasan.

Zuko hendak menembak lagi -tetapi pesawat tiba-tiba goyah, dan anehnya masih bisa bertahan di udara. Namun Zuko terseret keluar pesawat. Ia masih bisa bertahan dengan pegangan lantai pesawat. Jet berjalan pelan kepintu darurat.

"Kau akan mati, Zuko." Jet tertawa jahat.

"Tidak denganmu!" Zuko tiba-tiba menarik kaki jet keluar pintu -beserta dirinya. Mereka berada di ketinggian berapa ribu meter dari tanah. Masing-masing mereka menyiapkan api ditangan, lalu memukulkannya kearah lawan masing-masing. Jet dan Zuko sama-sama terpental jauh.

Zuko sudah lemas. Dia belum sempat sarapan tadi, dan tenaganya terkuras karena tadi. Jadi, ia biarkan dirinya menembus udara dan menghantam tanah.

"Sepertinya inilah waktuku..." fikir Zuko pasrah. Tapi -sebelum menghantam tanah- ia menghubungkan fikirannya dengan fikiran Aang.

_"Aang, sampaikan ini pada Katara..._"

Aang yang berada didasar melihat tubuh Zuko terjun dengan jarak tanah dan dasar masih jauh.

"Zuko-!"

Fikiran Aang tersambung dengan fikiran Zuko. Aang langsung saja berlari kearah dimana Zuko akab mendarat sambil mendengar fikiran Zuko. Aang menangis. Setelah dirasa jaraknya dekat, Aang segera menghempaskan Angin kearah Zuko, membuat Zuko terdorong oleh angin itu. Tapi ia malah tertabrak batu besar.

"Bodoh! Aku harus menyampaikan ini kepada Katara dan menyuruhnya menyembuhkannya!" Aang langsung berlari menuju rumah Katara dengan Glidernya.

"A_ang, jangan. Waktuku hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Jangan... _"

Aang tak menghiraukan kata-kata difikirannya. Ia pasti bisa, rumah Katara sudah dekat.

"_Aang, kumohon!_"

"Katara!" Aang berteriak, dan kebetulan Katara ada dihalaman.

"Aang? Mana Zuko -ada apa denganmu?" Katara khawatir.

"Zuko.. Zuko..."

_"Aang! Kumohon. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang..."_

Aang diam. _"Baiklah Zuko..._"

"Aang! Katakan padaku Zuko kenapa?!" Katara menangis. Sokka dan Toph terlihat khawatir juga.

"Zuko... Terjatuh dari pesawat saat bertarung melawan Jet dan... Dia tak selamat lagi." Aang menangis. Toph dan Sokka juga menangis.

Katara lebih menangis. Ia bahkan tak bergerak setelah 30 detik mendengar berita itu.

"Ternyata Feeling itu... Dan keadaan Zhuu dan Kira yang tiba-tiba demam... Menandakan Zuko..." Toph berkata dalam tangisannya. "Dan piring pecah tadi..."

Tadi, Katara mengambil piring didapur. Namun tiba-tiba piring dipegangannya terjatuh dan pecah. Tepat saat Zuko menghantam batu.

_"Zuko. Kau mau membiarkan lilin itu menyala sampai kapan?"_

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Maksud perkataan Katara diatas; tadi kan dia menyalakan lilin untuk Zuko yg meniup.

Seneng banget bikin FF sad ending sih aku TAT Jadinya begini sendiri nih, nangis sendiri T~T

Ini cerita gajess^ Tapi kuharap kalian suka(: Plisss tinggalin review».«

Ada epilog selanjutnya.

Thanks,

~Dheowl~


	2. Epilog

Epilog

Rate M anak kecil dilarang masuk! Resiko tanggung sendiri!

.

.

.

_"Maafkan aku teman-teman." Katara berucap lirih sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia memakai jubah dan membawa lentera._

_Katara berjalan keluar tanpa suara. Ia ingin mencari Zuko, bagaimana pun dan apapun yang terjadi. Ia nekat._

_Katara sudah berjalan agak jauh. Menuruti feeling, ia berjalan menuju batu besar yang dilihatnya ditengah-tengah lapangan rumput._

_Sampai disana, Katara melihat mayat Zuko yang banyak darah dan setengah tubuhnya hancur. Tangan kanannya patah, kaki kirinya pun juga. Benar-benar patah -yang artinya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Hati Katara perih, ia menangis._

_Katara mencoba menyembuhkan Zuko dengan airnya. Tapi usahanya gagal. Katara dilanda kesedihan luar biasa, ia menangis meraung-raung._

_"Baiklah..." Katara membuat potongan es yang tajam. "Aku akan ikut denganmu Zuko."_

_Jleb! Crash~_

_Darah keluar dari perut Katara. Ia menancapkan es tadi diperutnya. Tapi, ia belum merasa mau mati. Hanya sakit yang luar biasa di bagian perutnya. Lalu ia mencabut es tadi, ia gunakan untuk merobek lengannya. Sekarang, Katara merasakan lemas dan sakit luar biasa._

_Ia ingin menambah penderitaannya dengan menggores es itu kewajahnya. Tak lama, wajahnya dipenuhi darah. Kemudian, mata Katara perlahan-lahan menutup._

_Kini, Katara dan Zuko -bersama- meninggalkan anak dan teman-temannya yang mencintainya._

_._


End file.
